Apparatus, such as portable electronic devices, usually include radio circuitry and one or more antennas for enabling the apparatus to communicate wirelessly with other apparatus. In recent years, there has been a trend in the telecommunications industry to use conductive materials in the cover of the apparatus. However, the conductive materials usually interfere with the one or more antennas and reduce their efficiency and/or performance.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an alternative apparatus.